masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Heart: Zerxia
The Dark Heart Chapter 3: Zerxia Episode Body A tranquil silence dominated the hull of the Aetherius, it was so muted you could hear a pin drop. Footsteps echoed through the silence as the ship’s captain, Kasper strolled up from the deck 2 stairwell and into the main corridor of the bridge. He could hear the faint sound of voices and laughter coming from the bridge and as he passed the adjacent corridor, he peaked towards the helm and the source of the clammer. Eliae and Erinn were still about, talking the night away as if the rest of the crew weren’t hours into sleep already. Eliae was never one to leave the helm, and didn’t trust leaving the Aetherius on auto-pilot, and Erinn seemed to be just as wakeful. Kasper continued in the opposite direction before reaching the the research crew’s quarters. He gave a tempered knock on the door incase they too were in their cots for the night. A man’s voice heeded the knock almost immediately, even toned with an english accent, “Come in.” Kasper opened the door and stepped into the room. It was brightly lit, books and computers opened across the room as several members of the research team were busy at work, allowing Kasper to realize, these scientist needed no rest. Of the hard at work bodies one approached. He was sizable in height, standing just above Kasper himself, and broad, not what many would imagine out of your stereotypical scientist. He had a thin disheveled beard across his strong jawline, green eyes and a short combed over brown hair. “Kasper.” he remarked in that english accent, shaking the Captain’s hand, “It quite hectic leaving the station I forgot to catch up to you” He announced with a half-smile as he glanced around his make-shift lab “What brings you to our little slice of Aetherius?” “Just wanted to see how you were settling in Roy” Kasper informed as he glanced around messy room. “Looks to me as if you still are.” “Ha” Roy responded with a chuckle he quickly reserved, “It is a disaster in here inn’it? But I assure you Captain not parcel of research or equipment is out of place.” He once again held back a smile. Another of the researchers approached, peeking around Roy with an exuberant expression bore on her face. An asari, with deep ocean blue skin, pale green eyes, and near luminescent markings on her soft round face. “Ah, the Captain I presume?” she asked kindly as she shook the Captain’s hand. “Aye that’s what they call me..” Kasper answered with a smile as he was taken aback by the asari, “I’m afraid we haven’t met, I’d remember a face like that. You are?” “A gentleman I see. Professor Olassia Amore, I am the, cofounder of this expedition.” She announced smirking as she looked toward her partner Roy. Kasper smiled as he looked to his watch and announced, “Well it’s nice to make your acquaintance. I had some other news however, we’re two hours out from Zerxia. Hope you and your boys are ready Roy, Zerxia is known for whiteouts, and I guarantee we will hit one.” This time Roy didn’t bother to hide his confident cycle, “Well Captain, my mum always said you’ll never be a true man if you can’t survive a lil’ white powder.” He paused thinking to himself , “Not sure if she was referring to narcotics or snow but regardless. We can use the rovers, yes?” “Affirmative.” The captain confirmed, “I just wanted you to know. But also, we need, and I mean need you to brief the crew on this little mission of yours.” “Without a doubt Captain. Have them up 30 minutes before landfall.” Roy smiled and put his glasses on before reaching to shake the Kasper’s hand once again. ”Would that be all?” Kasper grasped Roy’s hand once again and returned the expression, “Yes sir Doctor Albrighton.” He then turned to Olassia, “It was my pleasure to meet you finally Ms. Amore.” And with a bow he turned to leave the room before stopping one last time and turning back to the scientist. “Oh one last thing, we don’t have an actual conference room, so you’ll have to use the bar if that’s okay with you Roy.” Roy looked down and chuckled with a grin, “I’m english Captain, I was basically born in a bar.” “I knew I’d like you.” Kasper remarked enthusiastically jabbing his finger at Roy before leaving the room. Within the quarters of Taylor and Lance…. Taylor sat at the edge of his bunk, his right foot pumping in place while he glared out into space through his cabin window with a calm, emotionless expression, as restlessness ran through his body. His eyes were heavy but they didn’t blink as he stared out of his window into the vastness of the milky way. The distant stars and systems strolled by as the Aetherius cruised, and it was surreal for the human, who broke that emotionless face with an elated smile. “Everything I ever dreamed of, right here in front of me.” He thought to himself before a sudden knock on the door snapped him out of his transe. Lance stood in the door, his right brow arched as he asked, “Interrupting something?” “Just enjoying the view.” Taylor answered as he took a deep breath and stretched back, “What’s up?” His bunkmate was already geared up in his hardsuit and fiddled with his glove, cracking his fingers, “Just making sure you and everyone else up, we’re all meeting for a mission briefing at the bar.” “Hmmph” Taylor laughed under his breath, “In the bar? what kind of redneck ass expedition am I on? “Hey, it is what it is. Maybe having some shots of Mount Milgrom will make it a little bit more entertaining.” Lance said as he rubbed his finger tips together thinking of his favorite whiskey. Taylor rolled his eyes humorously, “You know I don’t drink Lance.” “Hmmph.” Lance sneered out a breath of air from his nose, “I know, maybe people would like you more if you did.” Feigning sadness Taylor pounded on his heart, “That one hit deep man, it hurts.” “Ohhh get over it fuckstick. You’ll be okay.” Lance bemoaned jocularly, “Get over to the bar in 10, alright? I’ll see you there.” “Yeah yeah the pub mate.” uttered from Taylor’s mouth as Lance left the room. He slowly got up to his feet indulging his tired body with one, over dramatic, massive stretch as he groaned out a falsified moan, “aaaarrrrrgghhhhokayy.” He strolled out into the corridor, and into the crew lounge, over two dozen other members of the crew had already gathered around the bar, faces Taylor hadn’t even seen yet. In the center stood several others, adorned in business-casual clothing, talking amongst themselves in the center. On the outskirts supplanted at a table was Erinn who took notice of Taylor. “Aye buddy!” he called out. Taylor approached his new acquaintance and sat down next to him, “What’s up pal? Who are these guys?” “The science team man.” Erinn fielded the question and immediately followed it up with fielding a shot of alcohol. “Bit early to be drinking isn’t it? Taylor canvassed as he attempted to figure out what Erinn was actually ingesting. Erinn shrugged, looking at his bottle before he retorted, “That it might be but I love me some akantha.” “Hey, who the hell am I to judge.” Taylor looked back to the bar now and an asari and another man had joined those in the middle, unbeknownst to him, it was Olassia Amore and Doctor Albrighton. “So all these guys in the middle, the research team I guess?” Erinn knocked back another shot of akantha, “Wow Sherlock took you this long to deduce that?” A look of surprise hung over Taylor’s face, “Man the akantha gets you feisty huh?” “Ehh yeah.” Erinn responded now sounding apologetic, “My bad, but yeah, that’s Doctor Albrighton and Professor Olassia Amore, the two that put this expedition together. And Olassia is a dime.” With a humbled nod Taylor agreed as he looked to the asari, he was already biased enough being attracted to the species in general. “For sure.” He mumbled before asking, “I really hope these trolls aren’t going to bore us with some history lesson for an hour.” “What!?” Erinn grilled, “History is literally the best thing ever. If all I ever had were history classes I never would’ve dropped out of school.” “Okaaaay calm down nerd.” Taylor begged gamely, “Just joking. I’m a dork too.” Across the room he noticed Iyra entering the lounge, and he held his gaze waiting for her to notice. After several seconds she finally glanced around the room and noticed him, the two quickly waving to each other. Erinn as well saw the asari, for the first time, “Speaking of dimes, there’s another Asari on here? Maybe there is a God after all.” “Yeah for real. Her names Iyra.” Taylor informed before snapping back, “But I saw her first ight?” “Doesn’t matter, I’m ugly as fuck anyways.” Erinn admitted with some disgust in his voice. Iyra stood up, her back pressed against the wall with her arms crossed, next to Giles and Adam who joined her for the briefing. She looked to the scientist in the center of the room, she had heard of them, knew who Roy and Olassia were but hadn’t spoken to them yet. Though she hoped she could join the crew planetside for their expedition on Zerxia. “Oi fuck.” Adam mumbled out in his thick northern english accent. “I damn sure am not going down to that frozen dump.” “Bet. I’m not either, rather not freeze my limbs off.” Giles concurred with a slur in his voice. “Well I certainly want to go.” Iyra admitted as she looked back in forth between the two, “What’s the matter boys afraid of a little could.” Adam chortled and opened his mouth, “Had enough of that in Newcastle, ain’t bout it anymore mam’.” Iyra shook her head in unsurprised disappointment, “Shame shame. I’ll have more fun down there without you anyways.” The Captain now joined Roy, Olassia and the others at the bar. He hoisted himself upon a bar stool and shouted out to garner the attention of the mumbling crew members in the room. “Alright you dirty space mutts listen up!” “Hey captain! Do that thing you do with your toe!” A voice called out. Kasper pointed the man, “Not today Olarte’ stop trying to embarrass me or you can eat Chef Smith’s special surprise for a whole week.” He once again returned to addressing the crew, “Everyone this here is the research team, led by Doctor Roy Albrighton” the englishman gave a solemn nod to the crew, “And Professor Olassia Amore!” The professor smiled. “They’re going divulge some of the details of our” The captain spoke with exaggeration in his voice, “Greaaat journey.” He handed the stage off to Roy who smirked and looked to the crew, “I assure you all it will be a great journey. You’ll all be apart of history that much I can guarantee.” He withdrew his glasses and sat down at a bar stool. “Now, you have all taken a great risk by joining us. The Terminus Systems, the Far Rim of space, dangerous regions and I commend each of you for your bravery.” He began his speech, buttering up the noble crew members, “Many of you have been kept in the dark about what the objective of this expedition is. Quite simple, we seek an ancient artifact.” He paused observing the room, “How many of you have heard of Vey’Kosa?” Not a hand raised as most of the crew just appeared confused, and the Doctor himself was disappointed, “Well that’s a shame.. Regardless. Ancient pre-flight civilizations, dating back to the early days of the Prothean empire, spoke of a God King, a conqueror known as Alu’khan Vey’Kosa.” He licked his lips and continued, “Legend had it, Vey’Kosa stood against his Pantheon after his heart turned to darkness. Now we’re all adults here.” Roy proclaimed with a grin, “None of us believe in fairy tales. But I believe Vey’Kosa was much more fact than fiction. Thanks to the information discovered by my colleague, Professor Amore, we have deduced Vey’Kosa was a rogue prothean warlord, masquerading as a God and conquering ancient underdeveloped races.” He paused once more to make sure everyone was paying attention. “This warlord was very powerful, a biotic, likely, and wielded and object of great power he utilized to circumvent entire civilizations. As his power grew, the attention of the newly developed Prothean Empire fell upon him.” Erinn tapped Taylor on the shoulder, noticing his friend’s investment in the speech and gave him a smug look, to which Taylor shrugged at. “By the time the Prothean Empire reacted, Vey’Kosa’s forces had grown large and mighty, in this became the First Prothean Civil War, or the Prothean Unification War.” Roy felt he had now drawn in most of the crew. “Vey’Kosa, for some time was on the winning side of the war, with this Heart artifact of his, and his enthralled races fighting at his side. In order to defeat him, the independent Prothean civilizations soon united with the Empire to create the unified Prothean Empire, and this was the turning point in the war. Vey’Kosa and his forces were battled back to the Warlord’s fortress. There cornered and under fleet bombardment, Vey’Kosa sealed himself, his ancient Heart, and the last of his loyal followers away, lost to time.” Roy took another dramatic break as he placed his glasses back on, “Until now. We believe we have found clues to the whereabouts of Vey’Kosa’s last stand. Zerxia holds the key, and we will find it.” He stood up upon the bar stool heroically, “My new friends, history awaits us, a groundbreaking discovery of treasure and technology is in the forecast and we shall lead the way. So I thank you again, and I look forward to working with each of you on this momentous technological discovery.” A roar of applause echoed out from the crew members who were hyped beyond belief by the doctor’s speech, Taylor and Erinn included, and even Saelian sitting near the front had a glimmer of interest in his eye. Next to the turian though, stood a stoic Rhoen, “I remember the last” he threw up quotation marks with his fingers, “momentous technological discovery we made, and that brought ancient world harvesting machines out of dark space.” He mumbled. Taylor and Erinn, both with the adrenaline pumping headed above to deck to the bridge. There still planted in his chair was Eliae who looked back to the two as the approached. “Oh my boiz!” He yelled out, “How was storytime?” “Exciting as fuck.” Erinn answered, “Why weren’t you there?” “Hey, someone has to fly the ship.” The Drell countered. Taylor, though not a pilot had some knowledge and shook his head, “No you don’t this thing has auto-pilot.” Eliae was silent for a moment before he quickly spat out, “Yeah I don’t trust it.” Both Taylor and Erinn looked ahead, and both were mesmerized by what the saw. The massive grey planet they approached. To them, leaving Earth was incredible, but this just made it all the more real. Taylor with an excited look gave Erinn a light shove on his shoulder. “We’re here man. Everything we’ve dreamed of.” Eliae looked back at him, and then over to Erinn who was also lost in a gaze, “Oh yeah, first timers, you’ll love the entering the atmosphere. Check it, I’ll keep it sexy. Don’t wet yourselves.” Erinn shook his head with some disgust in response to Eliae’s comment. He leaned over, activating the ships comms and making an announcement. “We are approaching Zerxia, prepare for atmospheric entry. The LZ is green.” Eliae, though always focused on his business still managed to put some jazz into his annunciation, it was difficult to tell if he was serious or not. As the planet drew closer, they hit the top of the atmosphere, plummeting through the sky as the view in front of them turned to a vortex of heat engulfing the ship. Some slight turbulence shook the ship but Eliae was unfazed as he pressed the Aetherius onward. Taylor had a cheeky smile across his face still, his eyes bright as the ship passed through the troposphere, and then through the sheets of massive fluffy white clouds, almost like flying through layers of snow. “Am I on Hoth?” Erinn coughed out, as he too was so focused on the descent, they could be crashing for all he knew and it wouldn’t of fazed him. “Clouds.” Eliae corrected him, “But yeah, a lot of snow underneath too. Just snow. That’s all this place is. So I hope freezing to death sounds fun.” Taylor didn’t mind the cold and the pleasure of seeing a new world outweighed any con, “I can scratch freezing to death on a cold backwater planet off my bucket list.” The Aetherius broke through the final layer of clouds and Eliae brought the ship up lightly, coasting forward as sheets of snowfall pelted the vessel. “Hope you boys are ready for the landing.” The ship slowly came to a halt as it hovered over the earth, you couldn’t see even just a few feet outside of the main view as the snowstorm blocked all sight, and you could hear the landing gear deploying through at the ship, as it landed with a slight jolt, like when the elevator comes to a sudden stop. “Welcome to the winter wonderland. But boys I assure you, there is no Santa Claus here.” Taylor stepped back from the two, clinching his fist in an excitement, turned for the corridor, “I’m gonna go roll all in that shit!” he exclaimed. The hair was standing on the back of his neck. “You act like you’ve never see snow.” Eliae suggested. Pivoting and coasting backwards as he walk he shouted out to answer the drell helmsman, “Because I haven't!” he headed back down the hallway and turned for the armory once again deja vu occurred, as he and Iyra nearly collided with each other once again, startling each other. “Two times now, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re planning this. You’re not so slick.” He professed with a smile, no shades of the awkwardness he felt before, as the adrenaline had him operating on his instincts instead of thoughts. “Don’t press your luck cowboy.” She countered with a bat of her eyes and a grin, “Someone is full of energy today. You looked pretty enthusiastic down in the bar.” Iyra noticed Taylor’s clear aura of excitement. Still running on the feeling Taylor answered her, jubilantly, “I’m about to go out there and make a snowman or something.” He noticed Iyra was also wearing most of her hardsuit. “Are you going out there too?” Even in this moment, he was still hoping the Asari was, despite hardly knowing her, he couldn’t help but be interested. She nodded, still applauding Taylor’s upbeat attitude at the moment, “Sure am, one of the chief officers of the crew always has to go. And I drew the short stick, Kasper isn’t too fond of the cold. And it is very cold, sooo bundle up.” “Bundle up, really? I was thinking of wearing just my underwear.” Taylor remarked at an attempt to knock Iyra dead with some laughter. Iyra laughed, but with a bit of sarcasm in her chuckle, “Please show us some mercy and don’t do that.” Taylor jokingly placed his hand to his heart and made a forced expression of sadness, “Oh that hurt, that was deep.” he said as he backed away towards the armory, over dramatically portraying sorrow. “Eliae and Erinn would love to see it I bet.” “You’ll survive.” Iyra assured him with a wink, “Now get ready. I’ll catch you on the flipside dude.” Smiling as Iyra walked away Taylor turned for the armory and headed in, several of the members of the security team gearing up, including Saelian. The Turian looked up to him and smirked, with a hint of aggression. “Well look who’s joining us.” he remarked combatively as he fastened his helmet on. He headed for the door Taylor was standing in before stopping just beside him, sizing him up in an attempt to intimidate him, as they stood shoulder to shoulder, the Turian glared down on the human. “You’re not going to do anything out there to get us killed are you? Real displeasing that you're joining us.” Taylor stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. Saelian’s attempts to make digs about his past were already growing tiresome, and with the flow of adrenaline he couldn’t help but speak out, “Oh that's real cute you got jokes." He ironically spoke, "Between your attitude and your periodic passive aggressive attempts to insult me, it's had me thinking." He stepped up to the turian and brows arched wickedly as his eyes squinted, "I put two and two together and decided you're pissing me off. So if you want, you can find the back of my hand displeasing when I smack the shit out of you with it." He stared right into the Turian’s eyes as the two faced off. Saelian stepped closer to him as if he was going to do something, but a shove from behind urged him forward as Rhoen stood there to intervene. “Let’s go Saelian, quit the bullshit.” The Turian gave another glance at Taylor and a scoff before walking away. As Rhoen walked by he gave Taylor as sort of apologetic shrug, but didn’t say anything. He too was questionable of Taylor, but he wasn’t about to make him his enemy like Saelian was. “Don’t worry about Saelian.” a high pitch voice spoke out, as Nidel, the salarian on the team walked towards Taylor. “He thinks he’s a hard ass, don’t let him intimidate you. He’s a nice guy once you get to know him.” An interesting statement that Taylor had trouble believing. The Salarian, like most of his kind was tall, lean, and stood several inches over Taylor. A friendlier face was always welcomed, and Taylor somewhat laughed, “Please, I’m not intimidated by big ass birds. I’m just here to focus on the task at hand.” He reached out to shake Nidel’s hand, “Taylor McClellan, I don’t think I introduced myself earlier.” It was nice to meet someone on his team that wasn’t a total ass. “Nidel Aekso!” he exclaimed, “At your service. One of the friendlier faces out here.” His massive black eyes were encircled by red markings on his dark grey skin. “Friendly is always good. Anythings better than that exoskeleton of joy walking around here.” Taylor added, in reference to Saelian, still rather mad at the turian’s attempt to get under his skin. “So do you have any details on what we’re doing here?” Nidel fiddled through his locker, grabbing his gear and equipment. “No too much, slightly fuzzy on the details. We’re just providing escort for the research team. The snow storm has us bogged down so we can’t take the shuttles. Should be a routine mission, they seem to know where they’re going.” “They better explain it when we get down there!” A demanding, latino women’s voice barked out, as she approached she seemed imposing. Slightly shorter than Taylor, but broad, strong, with brown skin and scar across her heroic face. Brown eyes and sharp eyebrows rested beneath a set of dark braided hair. She shook Taylor’s hand with a firmer force than anyone else on this ship. “Kiara, Kiara Espinoza. I didn’t get to meet you earlier.” Despite her toughness, she seemed friendly and Taylor smiled, “Nice to meet you Kiara.” He put his helmet on and looked over to Taylor, “Kiara is quite the firecracker, beware her.” He joked. Kiara smirked, “He’s not lying. Anyways, we better get groundside and figure out what’s going on.” Nidel equipped his phalanx pistol, and then withdrew a large case from underneath the center table in the room. He opened and inside sat a large particle cannon. “Are you expecting to face and army or something?” Taylor asked, in awe at the size of the weapon, it must of weighed over 70 pounds. “What?” Nidel looked at the cannon as he realized what the human was referring to, “Oh this, the Raptor IX-7. Heavy duty, but excellent at blasting through ice formations and what have you. Just a precaution in case we need it.” He smiled as he the gun up and posed for a minute. Kiara walked by and headed out the door in front of the two. “We should always expect trouble.” Taylor flashed a look of amusement, “What ever gets the job done I guess.” He sought to make a innuendo, “Not the only massive weapon we’re toting aye?!” Nidel seemed perplexed by the comment, “Ah nevermind, it’s a joke, but anyways, I’m excited.” Nidel stopped by Taylor as he headed for the door, with a smile and spoke, “Indeed. See you on the ground McClellan.” As he walked into the armory Taylor took a look around, and headed towards the weapons locker. As he slid it open he looked over the armament, before a pistol caught his eye. An old school, M-6 Carnifex Heavy Pistol. He grabbed it, gazing over before grabbing some ammunition for the weapon. He then grabbed his helmet and put it on, securing the latches, and running through the life support systems. It was always a strange, but interested feeling to be breathing through a suit to him. He headed for the outside, eager to embark on this adventure, the chills were coursing through him and he wasn’t even in the cold yet. Outside on the surface of Zerxia…. Erinn and Eliae trotted out, the two bundled to the extreme over top of their hardsuits, hands tucked firmly under their arms as they shook in the cold. Crew members of the ship were unloading massive heat lamps from the Aetherius as the snow crashed down. The temperature was beyond frigid, even through their gear the two were shivering. “St-st-ill excited?” Eliae asked erinn as his teeth chattered. “Any..anything is bet-t-t-ter than my old job.” Erinn answered back as he too was shivering in the storm. He knelt down at the communications relay the crew had brought out and began to run diagnostics on it, his hands, though numb still managed to work away at the device. Trotting out from the boarding ramp of the ship came Taylor, still grinning ambitiously as he looked into the snow covered horizon. Eliae noticed him and called out, “Well look who’s finally made it out. Why th-the hell do you look so happy?” Throwing his hands up and looking to the sky Taylor bellowed out, “This, this is all beautiful!” He didn’t even notice the cold. “Are fucking retarded?” Erinn chastised, jokingly. Taylor continued to walk towards the two, he joked, not taking Erinn’s quip personally, “Be PC brother!” He muttered with an oversold sad look on his face. “Oh let me rephrase that.” Erinn said as he continued to work, looking up from the relay “Are you fucking retarded?” he griped again. “Yeah probably.” Taylor answered back with a grin, he was just too happy in the moment, the energy was pumping through him. “If I don’t think about the cold, I’ll be fine! Mind over matter baby.” Eliae chimed in, “You’re out-t-t here all giddish like a damn school girl. In a fuck, a fuck, FUCK” he yelled as he continued to shiver, “A fucking snow storm.” He was growing agitated at his inability to finish a sentence without chattering. “God damn barbarian.” Erinn added. Taylor humorously shrugged, “It’s new, and exciting, what’s not to love?” Erinn had one more shot, “That’s just what I’d expect a psychopath say about the final layer of Hell. I’m just waiting for Hitler, the Illusive Man, or Trump to show up now.” “Stay out here long enough and you’ll hallucinate it.” Eliae mumbled in the cold. The crew gathered around as the rovers rolled out from the hangar. Standing atop of one, as confident as ever was Roy in his hardsuit. “Everyone! May I have everyone’s attention!” He called out, somehow speaking over the raging winds. “Now! A select few of us will travel through this ungodly storm! To a Prothean research site! Not far from here, but there awaits more members of my team who have discovered an ancient, that is our objective! So saddle up and let’s get going!” “He makes it so-so-sound-d-d-d so fun.” Erinn chattered out as he shook. Out from the boarding ramp emerged Iyra, in her full hardsuit and gear as she strolled down frivolously towards Taylor and the others. “Wow! I half expected the minute you’d get out in this cold you’d be breaking down and chickening out.” She trolled, continued her jesting of Taylor. “Please” Taylor cried out with a smile, “I’m here for the adventure, the thrills, spills, and chills. Literal chills.” He added as he pivoted in a circle in the snowy ground, his hand held to the sky as he drank in the aesthetic. “Awh, a man after my own heart.” Iyra’ looked out to the rovers rolling out and smirked as she looked back to Taylor. “Tell you what, I’ll let you drive the rover if youuu can BEAT ME THERE!” before she even finished speaking she bolted for one of the rovers. “Hey!” Taylor shouted as he darted after her, leaving Erinn and Eliae behind without a word. “You cheater!” as he pursued the Asari. Eliae yelled out to him as the two faded into the snow storm, “Go get her Taylor!” he looked over to Erinn, “Man he’s a definitely a weablue.” Implied because of Taylor’s clear attraction to asari. “Weablue? I like that! Nice word!.” Erinn stated plainly as he continued to work on the communications relay. “Alright! It’s all done over here! Let’s get out of this fucking cold.” “Not so fast!” Kasper’s voiced boomed out as he approached the two. “The storms going to keep interfering with the relay, I’m afraid I need you out here for the duration.” Erinn stared at him, absolutely destroyed by the thought of staying in the cold. “You’re kidding right?” The Captain smiled and laughed, “Afraid not, Winters. Besides, with a name like that you’ll do just fine.” He strolled off without another word, leaving Erinn to his disappointment. “That’s not how it works…” Erinn muttered, he looked up at Eliae who was chuckling under his breath at him. “You’re staying right?” He hoped the Drell wouldn’t be leaving too. “Oh…” Eliae spoke quietly, “No. This weather is terrible for my skin.. So yeah.” He muttered as he backed away towards the boarding ramp. Erinn was now beside himself, “Are you serious?!” Eliae continued to back away, just flashing finger guns at the unlucky technician. “You piece of shit.” He took a look around and let out a sigh, dropping his head realizing it’s not going to get any warmer. Taylor chased after Iyra, but as he reached the rovers he could see her, standing triumphantly on top of one of them. “Well well, took you long enough.” “Somebody took a little unfair head start.” He jested, his heartbeat pounding away, he could feel the tightness in his chest, maybe the cold was starting to be felt finally. “But I mean, if you can’t play fair…” Iyra grinned, hopping off the roof of the rover and down to the snowy ground. “Hey, I know it’s cold out, but you still have to stay frosty.” She slung out a corny line with a snap of her fingers and a flash of the finger guns. “Life lessons everywhere, I drop them like credits.” Taylor laughed, “Wow good joke.” He remarked, picking fun at the Asari as she had with him all day. “You’re a nerd.” “Only joke here is your sorry ass excuse for a sprint.” She countered, much to the amusement of Taylor, “Now saddle up, you can ride shotgun.” He glanced around looking for others, but saw no one near by, “Who else is coming with us?” “That would be us!” Nidel yelled as he and Kiara emerged from the snowstorm, “At your service once more.” “We’re squadding up!” Kiara added. Taylor smiled, he was half worried it would of been Saelian. “Great, we got the fun team. I’m sure it’s going to be a wild ride.” Nidel and Kiara seemed like a good people, and Taylor was happy to ride with them. Nidel looked around whimsically, “Oh joy, let’s not get any of us killed.” Pointing out the other two’s over excitement in the moment. The blizzard began to come down even harder and the temperature was dropping, Iyra scanned the horizon but couldn’t even see far enough to make out a horizon. The others were gearing up for the drive, in one rover was Saelian, Rhoen, and another guard. The other was researchers and Lance. She smiled, “What’s the worse that can happen, everyone loves a blizzard.” She declared as she heaved herself into the driver's seat of her rover. She had no worries, getting off the ship and onto the ground was what she lived for, Iyra was ready for another adventure. As they loaded the rovers, Kasper approached Roy. “So Roy.” He stated, “You’re team here, we haven’t been able to send a signal through this storm, have you spoken to them?” Roy shook his head but didn’t have a bit of concern. “No not recently.” He could see the distraught on the Captain’s mug, “But not to worry my Captain, I assure you they’re fine. This happens frequently with these storms, one time I went three months without hearing from them. It’ll all be peachy!” “You sure about that Roy?” The Captain questioned him not fully convinced. “Positive.” Roy professed confidently, “It’s just some snow! They have survival gear, what’s the worst that could happen?” Apperances Characters *Kasper Martial *Roy Albrighton *Olassia Amore *Taylor McCloud *Lance Shaw *Eliae Aemon *Erinn Winters *Iyra Aldonia *Adam Lee *Giles Boyd *Saelian Praxiun *Morkgul Rhoen *Nidel Aekso *Kiara Espinoza Locations *Terminus Systems **Zerxia Ships *MSV Aetherius Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy